Neville Longbottom
by Cassie Longbottom
Summary: Este é o presente que recebi do meu amigo secreto de Natal do fórum Lumus Maximum/Doce Vampiro forumeiros. Obrigada Naty querida te adoro Autora: Naty L.Potter


_**Neville Longbottom**_

"— _E quem é esse? (...)_

_(...)_

_— É Neville Longbottom, milorde! O garoto que andou dando trabalho aos Carrows! O filho dos aurores, lembra?_

_— Ah, sim, lembro — (...) — Mas você tem sangue puro, não tem, meu bravo rapaz? — Perguntou Voldemort a Neville, que o encarava, as mãos vazias fechadas em punhos._

_— E se tiver? — Respondeu Neville em voz alta"_

Awn, ele cresceu tanto!

_"— Você demonstra vivacidade e coragem, e descende de linhagem nobre... Você dará um valioso Comensal da Morte. Precisamos de gente como você, Neville Longbottom._

_— Me juntarei a você quando o inferno congelar. Armada de Dumbledore!"_

Uhul!!! Ai, ai. Perfeito!

Já era a quinta ou sexta vez naquela semana que pegava todos os livros de Harry Potter e relia as partes que destacara, que continham todas as participações de Neville.

Gostava de todas, e lia fervorosamente, mas gostava em particular desta última. Ela mostrava o Neville da forma que ela sempre o vira: Corajoso, firme e leal. Não eram muitas as pessoas que o viam assim — começava a repensar se isso era realmente ruim.

Cassandra Wisney. Ou Sandra Correa, como ela realmente se chamava. Nunca gostou de fantasiar entre pessoas reais, e personagens, achava infantil, e talvez meio bobo. "Por que se iludir?" Dizia ela. Muitas pessoas não entendiam que pra ela, Neville não era apenas um personagem, não era alguém muito bem criado, ao qual ela se identificara. Se ele realmente existisse, e ela o visse — o que está fora de cogitação, é apenas uma hipótese sem sentido — ela provavelmente se casaria com ele. Ele não era um _personagem_, ele era alguém... fantástico.

Fantasiá-los juntos seria se iludir, e se machucar, pois apesar de irreal, ela o... _amava_.

Sentia vergonha de si mesma por esse sentimento bobo. Se apaixonar por alguém que não existe. _Ridículo!_

Ou pelo menos, era o que ela _costumava_ pensar. Entrara há pouco para um fórum (Um site para conversas sobre determinado assunto) de Harry Potter, e o que viu ali a deixou um tanto quanto atordoada — ou feliz, secretamente falando.

Eles não só fantasiavam com os personagens, eles tinham, cada um, _o seu próprio namorado da série!_ Uma delas namorava Harry, outra, o Rony. Faziam festas e conversas fictícias interagindo com os personagens, e não se envergonhavam de gostar ou "conversar" com um personagem, pelo contrário, faziam disso um habito, tornando o local divertido e único.

Desde que entrara deixou bem claro o fato de gostar do Neville, e se libertando da visão ridícula que tinha dela mesma, se deixou aproveitar. Lá, Neville era dela, e ninguém ousaria tocá-lo, assim como ninguém em sã consciência compraria briga com a Priscila pelo Rony.

Lá ela ficava com ele, e fazia a história dos dois tomar o rumo que ela queria. Pelos minutos ou horas que ela ficava no fórum, ela se sentia no total controle de sua vida, e feliz, porque estava com Neville, mesmo às vezes na imaginação de outros, ela era citada com ele, como se vê-los juntos fosse algo totalmente normal, de praxe praticamente.

É claro que ela sabia que deveria existir alguém no mundo que gostasse do Neville, assim como ela, mas até então nunca conhecera ninguém.

Coisa que mudou um dia. Conheceu uma menina que gostava dele, que o idolatrava, assim como ela. Ambas pensavam da mesma forma, Harry Potter era um herói? Sim. Rony Weasley era um herói? Sim. E Neville Longbottom? Tão herói quanto.

A conheceu no site onde postava suas fics (Histórias que escrevemos por diversão com personagens de outras pessoas), e no início ela foi uma grande amiga. Nunca discutiam sobre Neville não ser capaz de fazer algo, ou por qualquer outra coisa, pois ambas o entendiam, ambas o adoravam.

Porém, um dia elas brigaram. Brigaram pelo assunto que as unia: Neville Longbottom. Cassie – maneira como costumavam lhe chamar – passou a ver, que se sua fantasia de Neville ser real e eles se encontrarem acontecesse, talvez ela não se casasse realmente com ele, pois _ela_ também tentaria tornar isso real, sobre o próprio ponto de vista.

Ela passou a perceber que agora não havia nenhum lugar onde ela pudesse ser feliz inteiramente, sonhando com ele, pois a internet, onde ela acostumou-se a ser namorada do Neville, agora possuía uma outra pessoa que compartilhava deste pensamento, e ela estava em sua rede de conversas.

Parou de fantasiar sobre algo que jamais aconteceria e desistiu de seus livros. Queria esquecer que um dia se apaixonara por um personagem fictício, alguém que não se tornaria real. Decidiu se afastar da internet, pois lá ele estava vivo — seus amigos da internet eram fãs de Harry Potter. Como esquecer Neville assim?

E assim ela continuou sua vida. Os livros de Harry Potter em uma caixa, guardados, para reler apenas daqui anos e anos, quando lembrasse da história e sentisse vontade de lê-la mais uma vez.

Suas fics ela deixara de lado, esperando que um dia tivesse vontade de reescrevê-las; e seus amigos da internet foram deixados para um momento em que ela se sentisse melhor pra conversar sobre Harry Potter.

Mas um dia, algo estranho e aparentemente desagradável aconteceu.

A necessidade de escrever era absurdamente absurda. Pegou seu caderninho onde suas fics estavam, e passou o dia no quarto, acompanhada apenas do barulho da caneta arranhando o papel, onde escrevia fervorosamente sem se preocupar ou ao menos perceber o tempo passando...

E então adormeceu.

Acordou, então, minutos, horas, ou talvez dias depois, com o sol forte fazendo-a lacrimejar. Estranho, considerando, que o sol só alcançava sua janela quando estava se pondo.

Levantou rapidamente preocupada com a hora. "Será que dormira a noite e o dia inteiro?"

Assustou-se então ao encontrar seu reflexo no pequeno espelho que havia frente à cama. Não havia espelhos em seu quarto, a não ser o espelho interno de seu guarda-roupa.

Olhou em volta, preocupada com isso. Estava em um quarto grande, até aí tudo bem, seu quarto era realmente grande, porém, não possuía dez camas.

Senhor, quantos guarda-roupas! E de onde vieram... Dez colchas azuis? E pra que tantas águias?

Oh, Deus, espera! Camas, colchas azuis com águias, guarda-roupas enormes, cortinas nas camas...

Parecia... Parecia _Hogwarts!_ O dormitório da Corvinal!

Mas não, não podia ser. Como ela poderia acordar no dormitório da Corvinal? Ah menos que... Bem, talvez ela ainda estivesse dormindo.

Mas parecia tão real. Não, ela não estava dormindo. Quando você está dormindo e acha que está acordada, você não percebe que não está, mas quando você está acordada, você tem certeza disso.

Se bem que... Não é que se beliscar pareceu uma idéia pra lá de ótima?

"Oh Cassie, pelo amor de Deus!" Exclamou para si mesma.

— Bom dia, Cassie! — Alguém lhe disse com a voz animada, porém meio avoada.

Olhou em volta a procura de quem havia lhe dito isso, e após ver quem vira, decidiu que realmente precisava de um beliscão.

— Lu-Lu-Luna?

A menina loura virou o rosto para sua direção deixando apenas os olhos azuis meio perdidos...

— Sonhando? — Sua voz continuava avoada.

— Eu, eu...

A menina riu.

— Deve ter sonhado que era trouxa de novo. Isso acontece comigo também, às vezes. Não se preocupe, é normal.

Ok, isso já passava dos limites. "É normal". Podia até ouvir no fundo de sua mente a personagem da Luna no filme cinco dizendo "You're just as sane as I am" _(Você é tão normal quanto eu)_. Normal. Normal. Um pessoa que ama um personagem fictício, e sonha que está em um lugar fictício, onde uma personagem fictícia e doida lhe diz que ela sonha que é real e que isto é perfeitamente normal – assim como ela -, não é, de maneira nenhuma, _normal_!

E senhor, "Sonhando que era trouxa". O que isso deveria significar? Que ela é uma bruxa que sonha que é trouxa?

— Luna, o que quis dizer com... "Sonhar que é trouxa"?

— Não se preocupe, já lhe disse que é normal. — Estranhamente ela começou a olhar para o teto. — mas bem, sempre que isso acontece você pergunta, é estranho, sabe. Parece que você esquece de tudo... mas é normal, de qualquer forma. Bem, vou descer. Quero conversar com os Testrálios. — E então ela sussurrou, — eles têm alergia à Narguilés sabia? Tem que se tomar cuidado com o que comem.

Cassie apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem reação.

Certo, essa foi a coisa mais ridícula e incrivelmente fascinante que ela já ouvira.

Testrálios? Narguilés? Luna Lovegoog?!?

Isso era loucura. Pura e louca, uma loucura. Mas não era um sonho.

Talvez tivesse dormido demais e entrado no estado da esquizofrenia, ou talvez simplesmente em coma, e então tudo parecia real. Não sabia como era um "sonho" quando se está em coma, então, talvez não é mesmo?

Possivelmente ela teria morrido e devido à sua vida ela conseguira um lugar no céu. Talvez o paraíso fosse do jeito que desejamos, e ela desejava... bem, ela desejava Neville, obviamente. Ter magia e ser da Corvinal já era mais do que paraíso.

Ou ela estava simplesmente sendo vítima de uma peça. Possivelmente dormira demais e alguém muito ruim resolvera pregar essa peça de mau gosto nela, para magoá-la quando gritasse "Te peguei!".

Dentre todas as alternativas que cogitou, apenas uma parecia correta, e ela apenas a conhecia, pois havia pensado nela, pois nem a voz de sua consciência havia cogitado-a: Talvez ela fosse realmente uma bruxa, e aquilo que ela vivera anteriormente fosse um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo. Talvez...

Chega! Fosse o que fosse — Loucura, sonho, coma, paraíso, peça, verdade... — de nada adiantaria ela saber. Fosse o que fosse, ela estava em Hogwarts, verdade ou não, ela estava, mesmo que apenas em mente, então, tinha que agir como se soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Levantaria, se trocaria, desceria para a sala comunal, falaria bom dia para todos que visse pela frente — tomara que encontrasse pouca gente — e então desceria para o salão principal, onde seguiria para a mesa da Corvinal e tomaria o seu café, procurando por alguém "conhecido" naquela mesa, ou mesmo nas outras.

Levantou-se. Ok, essa foi fácil. Incluiu um banho em seu itinerário, estava nervosa e queria pelo menos parecer aceitável, e então se trocou. Fácil também.

E então ela abriu a porta. Ok, pelo menos ela achou que o tinha feito. Sua mão estava na maçaneta, mas seu cérebro simplesmente não conseguia _abri-la_. Respirou fundo, e resolveu tentar novamente.

A maçaneta girou. Em um movimento involuntário ela largou a maçaneta e deixou que a porta se fechasse novamente. Isso era _loucura_! Ela não era uma bruxa. Ela não tinha uma varinha, não sabia voar, e conhecia alguns feitiços bobos, que lera durante a saga, mas não conseguia se lembrar de todos, e, bem, ela não sabia a pronuncia correta. Apenas Vingardium Leviosa lhe parecia fácil, pois podia ouvir Hermione dizendo, "É Leviôsa, e não leviosá!".

Virou-se de costas para a porta e seguiu em direção à cama em que acordara, provavelmente sua. Parou a três passos da distância.

Sabendo ou não algum feitiço, tendo ou não uma varinha, ela tinha que descer. Faria o que no quarto? E se não fosse um sonho, ela ficaria ali pra sempre? Morreria lá, isolada? Não. Se era um sonho, era bom aproveitar rápido, se era loucura, era bom fazer algo que a loucura virasse outra, e se era verdade, bem, aí ela ficaria louca ficando no quarto.

Sendo qualquer coisa ela iria aproveitar os segundos: Procuraria por Neville. Estava em Hogwarts agora, estava em um mundo mágico, era sua única chance, tinha que achá-lo! E talvez ela também conhecesse Harry, Rony, Hermione, Ginny, Snape...

Bem, primeiro precisaria descobrir em que ano estava. E se... Bem, se Snape já não fosse mais... _vivo_? Ele, Tonks, Lupin... Fred...

Havia uma considerável possibilidade de isso acontecer. Se estava em hogwarts com Luna, elas poderiam estar no sétimo ano, depois de toda a guerra e...

Ou não. E se... e se estivessem _no meio_ da guerra? Se ela estivesse ali, agora, e naquela noite fosse a noite da batalha em hogwarts? Se a partir do momento que saísse do dormitório se iniciasse uma guerra?!

Não seria nada bom. Morreria na primeira esquina. Precisava pensar. Não poderia sair assim, correndo o risco de ser morta por um comensal. Bellatrix Lestrange talvez.

Entretanto... não podia tomar decisões precipitadas. Precisava descobrir em que ano estava, o que estava acontecendo, e se ela estava realmente no verdadeiro universo de Harry Potter. Afinal, ela mais do que ninguém conhecia universos alternativos.

Fechou os olhos e abriu a porta decidida, e sem olhar pra trás, saiu. Abriu os olhos e se focou no andar debaixo. Precisava descer, enfrentar a realidade. Desceu as escadas com a mão nervosamente presa ao corrimão e olhou em volta. Haviam apenas três pessoas no salão comunal, um menino em frente a janela, escrevendo algo que parecia uma carta, e duas meninas conversando em um canto afastado do salão. Não reconheceu nenhuma delas. Dirigiu-se a saída da sala e quando estava bem próxima, virou-se assustada, para verificar se sua olhada de esguelha fora correta.

Estava lá. Em cima da cabeça da estátua de Rowena Ravenclaw, havia uma _tiara_. Não era uma tiara de mármore, como o livro sete descrevia, era de verdade. Era o verdadeiro diadema de Rowena.

Então algo estava muito estranho ali. Ela estava em um universo alternativo, não havia dúvidas. Se bem que considerando o fato de como ela foi parar ali, que sem dúvida ainda era um mistério, o diadema poderia estar enfeitando até uma pintura de Godric Griffindor! Ela inclusive podia ser uma horcrux...

Bem, estava em um universo alternativo. Então, tudo mudara. Precisava descobrir o que mais era diferente ali.

Seguiu em direção à saída novamente e ficou a observar a águia que ali estava. Lembrava-se do livro sete, mas não com tanta precisão. Bateu ao lado da ave. Não tinha muita certeza se era o certo a fazer. O bico da ave saiu, e lhe disse suavemente "Boa tarde".

Não compreendeu de início, ainda era cedo, ou pelo menos acreditava que sim. Olhou a sua volta à procura de um relógio, e quando o encontrou viu que era oito e meia da manhã. Então, por que ela lhe dera boa tarde?

Enfim compreendeu. Era sempre uma pergunta, uma charada na sala da corvinal. Respondeu então um tímido "Bom dia". A porta se abriu vagamente, e ela passou por ali.

Andou por corredores e escadas, cada vez mais perdida, até que ouviu um barulho que provavelmente vinha de um local com muita gente. Seguiu em direção as vozes e visualizou, maravilhada, o salão principal.

O céu encantado parecia com um dia quente de verão, e as mesas eram bem maiores do que havia imaginado. Nunca vira um lugar tão lindo em toda a sua vida. A mesa dos professores era majestosa. Nunca um livro conseguiria descrever a beleza daquele lugar.

Andou pelas mesas, apreciando as tigelas de cereal, os pães, os ovos... Todos com capas de bruxos, cada um com o emblema de sua casa. Obviamente, cada um na mesa da própria. Viu maravilhada a mesa da grifinória, e então procurou por _ele_. Percorreu a mesa com os olhos, e não viu _ninguém_ conhecido. Nem Harry, ou Rony. Nem ao menos Simas ou Colin Creevey. Desapontada se virou para a mesa da corvinal, e quando estava chegando perto de Luna, alguém a abraçou por trás e lhe disse "Bom dia".

Virou-se assustada para ver quem era, e sua surpresa foi expressa por um berro que atraiu a atenção de todos, e foi seguida por um simples e avassalador desmaio...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pois é. Eu tirei a Cassie. Minha alfa amada e coitada, que tem uma beta má e desleixada como eu. Amore, que eu gostei de te tirar é óbvio, mas ñ vou mentir que te escrever um presente foi algo terrivelmente difícil. Vou falar a verdade: Tinha planejado algo interessante pra vc, mas, nessas férias, não pude eescrever. Fui viajar no fim de dezembro, e voltei apenas dia cinco, ou seja, faltavam DEZ dias pro AS e eu não tinha escrito NADA. Me senti horrível, e tentei escrever, porém, férias com um menino de três anos terrível e arteiro não é fácil, por isso só contei com cinco dias para fazer o seu presente.

Infelizmente não consegui escrever tudo o que queria, por isso adaptei a minha idéia para uma short, com mais capítulos, assim como vc fez um presente pra Liv uma vez. É, isso mesmo, não se assuste com o fim sem sentido, tem mais por vir. ;) Pretendo fazer mais três ou quatro capítulos dessa idéia louca que me surgiu, e te entregar. Aí vc decidi se vai postar ou não. Prometo pra vc que até semana que vem o capítulo dois estará em suas mãos.

Como um pedido de desculpas pelo primeiro capítulo ser totalmente ridículo – não estava inspirada quando o fiz – decidi que o próximo capítulo da EFE passará das betas diretamente pra vc, como um "presente".

Espero que goste dessa fic doida que escrevi, e te desejo tudo de bom.

Beijos e mais beijos. Te adoro.


End file.
